<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the things we left behind by amaraace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329341">the things we left behind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaraace/pseuds/amaraace'>amaraace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, George is only mentioned, Prison, no beta we die like george in manhunt, not sweet at all actually, short and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaraace/pseuds/amaraace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing before Sapnap, his former best friend, a man he once considered a brother, he feels less like a god and more like the thirteen year old boy he was when they first met.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the things we left behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is super short, however I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The prison is an eternal hell, Dreams eternal hell. Doomed to repeat the same day over and over again for the rest of eternity. When he first became a god, he bore his newly minted immortality and abilities like they were precious jewels, flaunting them and taunting everyone with it.</p><p>	Now, however, it felt less like a gift, and more like a curse. This was his land, his to control, his to rule, his to destroy. He shouldn't be locked up like a crazed madman, not when he believed that he was only ever doing what was right for the server. </p><p>	Standing before Sapnap, his former best friend, a man he once considered a brother, he feels less like a god and more like the thirteen year old boy he was when they first met. Bright eyed and full of hope, jumping from adventure to adventure. Dream wasn't the brilliant, unstoppable force of nature any longer. No, he is now the shell of his former glory, brain racked with madness and unmatched demons.</p><p>	And as much as Dream had changed, Sapnap had changed just as much. No more smart mouth and fiery temper, now quiet, and fire cooled down to ashes. The fight is almost completely taken out of him now. Seeing Dream, bright, beautiful Dream, torn and worn down like a weak man, destroys Sapnap. </p><p>	As he prepares to leave, he stands in the shallow pool of water, and locks eyes with Dream. He slowly walks over to where Sapnap is standing, and climbs in alongside him. At that moment, no words are exchanged, but they don't need to be. They both know already. </p><p>“I love you, I'm sorry. It wasn't meant to be like this, we were always meant to stay side by side.” </p><p>Words they will never find the strength to say out loud, syllables that will never roll off their tongues, but burn in their hearts and their minds as the utmost truth. </p><p>	The poison enters their bodies, and for a split, glorious second, they meet each other in the afterlife. The afterlife Dream will never be able to fully reach due to his cruel destiny, surrounded by a flower forest, like the ones George has always loved. A glimpse into the future the trio could have had, but lost anyway. All too soon, their souls re-enter their bodies.</p><p>Sapnap, safely on the platform before the lava lake, and Dream, trapped on the other side, in the nightmare that is his cell. </p><p>“Goodbye, brother,” they think simultaneously, “until we meet again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>